Analog signals and digital signals are an integral part of electronics circuits. A wide range of electronic circuits utilizes one or both the signals. Often, in circuits, these signals need to be converted from one form to another and hence an analog to digital converter (ADC) and a digital to analog converter (DAC) are employed in circuits. Multiple techniques exist for implementing analog to digital conversion, for example, direct conversion or flash type ADC, successive approximation type ADC, ramp-compare ADC, etc. Typically, the DAC is implemented using R-2R or binary weighted techniques.
Often, ADC's employ a capacitor based DAC for high accurate conversion of digital signal to analog signal. Capacitors are charge sensitive passive components and often develop unwanted capacitance with neighboring terminals. This capacitance formation leads to non-linearity in the circuit operation thereby hampering the circuit operation and its performance.
In light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for an efficient technique for a capacitor based digital to analog converter layout design for high speed analog to digital converter.